


Pride Before the Fall

by AuroraValentine, ShamanicShaymin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least Travis matured enough to quit using homophobic slurs, Attempted Slut-Shaming, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief Ableism, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Executed with a max button combo by Sal, Explicit Language, First Time, Gizmo makes a cameo, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, No Plague of Shadows, Oral Sex, Power-Bottom Sal Fisher, Premature Ejaculation, Religious Guilt, Sassy Sal Fisher, Shut Up Kiss, The cult still exists but the supernatural stuff isn’t important to the fic, Travis and Sal still suffer trauma oops, Travis is a dumb jerkass woobie, Travis slowly unlearns toxic mindsets, Travis’s Madonna Whore Complex is struck by a Mortal Kombat Fatality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraValentine/pseuds/AuroraValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Travis has never gotten over his meeting in the bathroom with Sal Fisher... and much to his distress, he hasn’t gotten over his crush either. What’s a homophobic Christian to do? Bury it under a heap of denial.Too bad Sally Face had to follow him to college... which leads to a second meeting in the bathroom that changes everything once and for all.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuuuuuys, Sally Face gives me so much feelings. And the last character I ever expected to love and have so much fun writing is Travis goddamn Phelps. Here’s some Salvis brought to you by me and AuroraValentine, based on an RP we did together! The latter takes credit for her awesome sassy Sally; I’ve written Travis’s parts. :)

It was safe to say that Sal's morning did _not_ pan off with a great start. His alarm didn't go off, so when he woke up this morning for the only class he had today, his entire routine had to be rushed. Dashing around his dorm room to gather his things, he threw a simple outfit together, put his hair up in a high-set ponytail, then heated up a couple of toaster strudels in the microwave, scarfing them down as he booked it to class. Surprisingly he made it… just barely though, trudging up the aisles to take his seat in the desk right across from Travis's.

" _Shit_..." Sal panted out, resting his head on the desk. "I fucking _hate_ morning classes!"

~

 _It’s only one class._ Travis reminded himself. _Banned Classics of Literature. That’s it. He’s nowhere else._

Over the years, Travis grew out his hair so it reached down to his chin—his excuse was he hadn’t had time to cut it, but if he had to be honest, he was curious what it would be like having longer hair. It was tied back in a low ponytail, and there were silver studs and a cross pinned on one of his ears. He wore his favorite pendant of a golden cross. The rest of Travis’s clothing was conservative in comparison, which consisted of taupe slacks and a fuchsia varsity jacket with white sleeves hiding a black sweater. 

Since that fateful day the person he bullied throughout most of high school caught him crying in the boy’s bathroom, Travis couldn’t get his mind off of Sal. It was embarrassing enough being seen at your most vulnerable, but to not be chastised or punished for it? He wasn’t sure how to respond to Sal since then… especially since he still didn’t know his _real_ secret. Now not only did Sal go to the same college as him, they shared the same goddamn course together. It was all Travis could do to keep himself from dying inside.

“Welcome to the club, Fisher.” The church boy muttered. “Did you _have_ to sit so close to me?”

"I'm only sitting in here because the seat pickings were slim. It was either you or that guy with the terrible B.O." Sal huffed out, digging through his backpack to prepare for the lecture. "If you got a problem with it, _you_ can move."

Travis sneered at Sal. Oh sweet God, what was he _wearing?_ Those shorts were WAY too short and those fishnets and black socks made his legs stand out more than hide them. And that dark crop-top proudly showing off that pale midriff... if he came to church in that, God would strike him down before he even got past the door. 

“You can’t tell me what to do, Sally Face.” He muttered, turning his eyes toward his books.

Sal took in a deep breath. "Travis, look. I don't know who shat in your cereal, but could you please _not_ give me shit today? My morning already started off bad enough as it is."

Travis ignored him, filing through his papers and notes. Class was currently reading _Lolita,_ and the blond was grateful for once to be reading about a bigger pervert than himself. At least _he_ didn’t lust after kids the way Humbert Humbert did. The book was nowhere as “pornographic” as controversy made it out to be (though candid enough to make a sheltered reader run for the hills)—if anything, _Lolita_ was less a “spicy sex romp” and more of a satire of how sleazy and hypocritical America can be, with a dose of tragedy about a young girl’s childhood taken away from her. 

Did Travis ever have a childhood really? One that wasn’t spent being terrified of pissing off his father or outrunning the jackasses at his school? Neither of them would fathom Travis reading a book like this. That’s part of why he took the damn course in the first place—part of it was because he needed to fulfill his English requirement, and the other was because he wanted to know what books his father and church were hiding from him. He was sick of being left in the dark, then mocked and beaten for it. He wanted to be taken seriously.

Sal had an elbow propped up against the desk, cheek nestled in his hand as he flipped through the book; his blue eyes shone with focus as he trailed over each word. There weren't many authors that were able to capture his attention, but Nabokov was definitely one of them. Passage after passage, page after page, Sal continued reading; his free hand snaked up past his shoulder, twirling his hair between his two fingers as he crossed one milky white leg over the other. Honestly, it had been such a long time since he was this immersed with a story… A somber thought crossed through his mind as he remembered how his primary pass-time in the hospital had been reading through stacks and stacks of books. A bittersweet memory to reflect on at this time, but it was still a nostalgic one, to say the least. It kind of made the shorter male laugh.

Travis frowned when he looked up. What was Sal doing reading in class? Did he not do his homework or something? Or was he reading ahead like the goddamn goodie-two-shoes he always was? It’s not like he’ll cover for Sal or anything. God, why did he have to sit so close? Why did he have to wear such slutty clothing? Why was he so goddamn hot? Everybody was reading a book that would kill your boner faster than murder, and he had the gall to dress this sexy.

“...It's rude to stare, Phelps.” Sal muttered, his eyes not tearing away from the book even once.

“I’m not staring!” Travis protested.

“Travis, I could feel you leering at me the entire time I've been reading.” A small, mischievous smirk formed on Sal’s lips as he took a moment to look up at the blond. “What, does my outfit bother you that much? Or were you wondering where to shop for some clothes with actual style? If you want, I can recommend a couple of stores for you.”

“My clothes are fine! You’re the one who looks like a slut!” Travis hissed. “You could even say it’s in bad taste... look any younger and you’ll look like one of those ‘nymphets’ Humbert wants to fuck so much.”

Sal rolled his eyes at that comment. Typical of the Christian to use his reading material to make a jab at him… a very poor one at that.

“So, you think I look young in this. Good to know.” He chuckled, and an amused glint shone in his eyes as he gave Travis a playful wink, intent on pissing him off more. “Also, thanks for the concern, but I think I could hold my own against some dirty old man like Humbert.”

“You’re saying I’m dirty, Fisher? I sure as hell ain’t!”

“I never said that you were dirty, that's just you putting words in my mouth. Feeling guilty about something?”

“Of course not!” Travis fumed, turning back to his notes. 

Sal let out a low giggle, smiling to himself in triumph before turning his attention back to the assignment.

Fuck. Fuck, it’s that fucking laugh. That laugh that always did strange things to him. Travis tried to concentrate on the lecture and his assignment, but his head was crowded with Sal Sal Sal. He was sitting, so for now no one could see, but the rising tent in Travis’s pants made him uncomfortable as hell. The last thing anyone wanted was to be caught with a boner during a discussion of _Lolita,_ for fuck’s sake. 

But that’s the thing with Sal... he was always pointing out truths Travis didn’t want to hear. That truth in particular being he _did_ feel guilty about something: his secret crush on Sal Fisher.

After a while of flipping through passages, Sal closed the book and took a moment to stretch, his shirt lifting up along with him and exposing more of his milky white stomach. He wasn't sure how much time had actually passed, but he knew that class wasn't quite over with yet.

Annnnnnnnd Travis happened to turn right while Sal was stretching.

The sound of his sudden movements had caught Sal's attention, startling him a bit. He watched Travis haul ass out the room like he saw Lucifer himself appear in front of him. Feeling a bit concerned for the other boy, he notified the teacher that he was gonna check to see if he was alright, then took off, tailing after him.

~

Travis dashed toward the bathroom, glancing around to see if it was empty before hurrying into the nearest stall. He swore as he fumbled with the lock—apparently it was one of _those_ locks that easily broke loose and flung the door right open if it slipped. Travis worked it the best he could before closing the toilet bowl and sitting down, unzipping his fly in impatience—he had to deal with these… _thoughts_ of his, and fast.

Thoughts of sin, thoughts of Sal, images of him and those fishnets, the sight of his navel. He so much wanted to bite that white skin and turn it red and pink and blue, he was disgusting, so _disgusting,_ and it just made his insides squirm tighter, fuck fuck, he wanted to push those fishnets aside and fuck Sal in this bathroom stall he locked himself in, wanted to hear those whorish musical moans pour from his lips and know _he_ was the cause of them…

It was never going to happen and he knew it. He had already caused Sal so much pain… if he admitted he loved him, he knew he’d be rejected. Understandably so, with how cruel the church boy had been to him, but he still couldn’t bear to take the heartache. It was better to avoid Sal, be hostile if necessary, and go back to territory that was familiar to them… especially in the hopes that Sally Face would take the hint and find someone else who was actually worth caring about. Someone better than a filthy tainted sinner like him…!

Someone opened the stall. Travis recognized him and short-circuited—he didn’t even have time to pull his pants up.

~

If someone were to ask Sal how he had expected this day to go, he could've given them an array of answers; some good, some bad, some even downright weird… But none of them, not a single one of them, could've been close to… _this._ For a moment, he couldn't do anything but just stand there, blue eyes bucked wide open as he stared at Travis in front of him, dick in hand.

“Get out! _Just get out!_ ” Travis yelled.

Sal quickly caught the door before the church boy could slam it shut, shimmying his way in and locking it behind him. He stood before Travis, looking him over a bit before his gaze settled back down onto the blond’s dick. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't tear his eyes away… it was flushed a pinkish red at the tip and it twitched in cadence with his heartbeat. Before Sal knew it, his body moved on its own as he was unlacing one of his boots—sliding a sock-covered foot out, he gently pressed it against the hard-on and nudged it a little.

“W-What are you doing? I told you to get out!”

“Shut up.” Sal said, his voice demanding and harsh, but also gentle. He continued rubbing his foot against Travis's dick. “I'm helping you take care of it, so don't fight. Just sit back and relax. And don't hide your face either… I wanna see you.” His voice was much softer… seductive, even, but it still had that same commanding hint to it.

“Wh-What?” Travis shivered. “You... you don’t...?”

_You don’t hate me?_

“I don't, what? Find you disgusting for getting a random boner in class? We're guys, Travis, it happens. I've had my fair share of 'em too. You don't need to worry, I won't tell anyone either.”

“Sal...” Travis hesitated before lowering his hands. “Y-You don’t get it. I… I know you’ll never like me back! You’d never accept it. So go ahead and fucking laugh already!”

Sal stopped for a moment, blinking in surprise… then he started giggling, but with none of the derision that Travis expected.

“Well! Gotta admit, I am a bit shocked, but I guess that would explain _this._ ” He nudged Travis's boner again. “You could've just told me directly, you ass.” The shorter male giggled more and continued to help Travis get off.

“So you actually...” Travis frowned again. “You would’ve mocked me! Or worse...” He bit his lip as Sal’s foot teased him.

“I also wouldn't have been such a dick to you.” A tiny sadistic smirk formed on Sal's lips as he watched Travis slowly come undone. “And for the record, you don't know what would've happened. We probably coulda been doing stuff like this sooner.” He grinded the heel of his foot against the blond’s crotch for emphasis, putting a bit more pressure into it.

“Sal... fuck...” There were so many things Travis wanted to tell him, but right now, it was hard to think. He worked himself out of his jacket so Sal could use it to secure the lock. “You... really are a slut...” He winced and pushed back against Sal’s heel with his crotch. “You’re really going to step on me, Fisher...?”

Sal chuckled lowly, the sound reverberating off of the walls of the bathroom. He wrapped the jacket around the lock in a tight knot.

"Ohh, you don't know the half of it, church boy." He said, the devilish grin on his face growing wider by the second. "Do you want me to? Or would you rather I use my hands… or my mouth?" Sal stared straight at Travis, his piercing blue eyes dark with lust.

Travis panted, returning his gaze. “You know... I’m just thinking what a filthy fucking _whore_ you’d be if you went down on me... slurping at my cock like some greedy little bitch...”

"Awww. Now, is that any way to talk to your crush?" Sal chuckled more, and knelt down to place a hand on the other's cheek. "Nice try, Phelps… but I'm the one in control here. If you want me to go down on you, then you gotta ask nicely."

Sal was probably relishing the hell out of his revenge... and isn’t this the usual kind of scenario Travis imagined in his most forbidden desires? Travis bit his lip again.

_Just let it go, Travis._ The church boy thought. _Your fucking dreams are coming true, and you’re seriously pinching your fucking face?_

“P-Please... I want you to… to suck my cock...”

"Now, _that's_ more like it." Sal smiled, dropping down onto his knees and unbuckling the bottom strap to his prosthetic. "Alright, so before I do this, I got a couple of rules: 1. No pushing my head down. You're allowed to touch my head, but one shove and I stop altogether. 2. Don't you _dare_ lift up my mask. It's… just trust me, it's better you don't."

“I won’t.” Travis said. “I hate fuckers who break their promises.”

"Then, we're all good." And with that, he dipped his head down, lifting his mask up just enough to expose his mouth before taking Travis into his mouth. He strived to shove all of him in, but whatever he couldn't fit, he used his hand.  
  
Travis gasped, covering his mouth for a brief second before remembering what Sal said and gripped the sides of the toilet seat instead. Sally felt incredible... the closest Travis got by himself was his own hand slicked with saliva, and that was a mere candle to the blazing heat Sal’s tongue provided him. 

“O-Oh god...” the church boy murmured.

Sal gave a light amused hum and started bobbing his head up and down, taking care to time the movement with that of his hand and swirling his tongue around the tip. The shorter male had to admit, the dynamic of this situation was pretty damn hot. So much, in fact, he was starting to get a boner from it himself.

It was hot and humiliating and amazing... Travis squirmed in Sal’s grip, resisting the urge to thrust. Cautiously, he reached a hand to touch his partner’s poofy hair, threading his fingers through his ponytail. “Shit, your hair is soft...”

Sal pulled away for a moment, letting out a small chuckle. "Thanks. You wouldn't believe the hassle I go through with it sometimes." He dipped back down and attempted to deep throat Travis, picking up in speed and moaning around the blond’s cock.

“Fuck... oh fuck...” Travis clenched his ponytail and the toilet seat harder. Would Sal pull away if he attempted to pull his hair? He never said anything about _not_ pulling hair... fuck though, he didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t want this to stop.

Sal could sense the tension as Travis restrained himself; as if reading his mind on what he was thinking, he gave the other male a thumb’s up.

Travis summoned his courage and tugged the ponytail, watching Sal to see how he fared. Sal shivered and moaned around the other's cock, raking his painted black nails into his thighs.

“Nnngh... you like that, huh?” Travis shuddered. He winced at Sal’s treatment, but hey, if he was going to be somewhat rough with Sal, it’s only fair he got to do the same to him. He matched the rhythm of his tugs with his partner’s bobs, groaning at the effect it produced. Drool formed from the corner of his mouth and he quickly wiped it off.

A devious thought crossed the shorter male's mind and he decided to up the ante, speeding up his movements and lowering one hand down to cup Travis's balls while the other snaked up his sweater, circling a thumb around his nipples.

“F-Fuck...” How on earth does Sal have so much control over him like this? Travis thought he would have more power in this position... yet he was reduced to complete putty in Sal’s hands—and mouth.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Sal pulled away, and a thin trail of saliva lingered between his tongue and Travis's dick.

“Hey, Travis..." he panted out, chuckling slightly. "I gotta say, I'm loving how absolutely wrecked you look right now. It's so cute~”

“I-I’m...” Beet-red, Travis looked away in abashment. “...I’m not cute...”

"Oh, I beg to differ..." Sal raised up and took a seat in Travis's lap, leaning in close to his ear. "You're definitely cute, especially when your face and ears are all red like this." He took a small nibble at the lobes, swiping his tongue along the curve of the cartilage. "The sounds you make are pretty cute too~" Sal lowered his head down and sank his teeth into the other's neck while simultaneously grinding his ass against him.

“D-Dammit Sal...” Travis gasped. “Giving me praise I don’t fucking deserve... you’re... you’ve always been so nice to me. You’re the one who’s worth everything...”

“Awww, that's so sweet of you to say." Sal giggled, planting a light kiss on the blond’s cheek. "Should we keep going, or do you wanna pick this up after class is over with?"

“I... I don’t want us to get caught. And uh... there’s a lot of shit I’ve been meaning to tell you, and it’s better if we went somewhere more private.”

Sal smiled, kissing the other's cheek again before pulling his mask down and getting up. "That's fine with me."

“We can just finish real fast and then meet again later. My dick is killing me.”

"That works too. Actually, you know what? I have a better idea. Wait here." Sal quickly rose to his feet, undoing the jacket lock and tossing it back to Travis before rushing out of the bathroom. It took him a minute, but soon the door opened and closed again as Sal poked his head in the stall. "Get your shit, we're heading to my dorm room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Travis take care of unfinished business.

"If anyone asks, say that you started feeling sick." Sal had put his arm around Travis, leading him through the halls and making his way to his room as quickly as possible. Once they made it to the door, he opened it and hastily shoved the other through, coming in behind him and closing the door. "Whew… made it."

Travis took a moment to observe his surroundings. He noticed a giant cat splayed out on the sofa, the blob of fur watching television in intense concentration. Were pets outside betta fish allowed in dorms? Not that this cat would believe he was a “pet.”

Sal snickered a bit. "Yeah, that's Gizmo. And I know what you're thinking. He _definitely_ isn't like most cats. I'm pretty sure he was a human in his past life."

“Weren’t cats worshipped as gods in Ancient Egypt once?” Travis asked. “Not that I’m saying your cat is a god. He looks lazy as fuck.”

"They were and yeah, he is pretty lazy. He can get playful sometimes, though. One time, he was being a little shit and I had to chase him to get my glass eye back."

“Wow, really?” Travis snorted a chuckle. “So your cat’s a dick too. He shouldn’t steal your eye.” The blond blinked at Gizmo. “What are _you_ looking at?” 

“Mrooooooow.”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

Sal had frozen, realizing that he'd just openly talked about him having a glass eye like it was nothing. He thought Travis would've been grossed out, but the fact that he didn't flinch at it made him smile a bit. He watched the back and forth between the church boy and Gizmo, and he couldn’t help laughing as their “argument” grew heated.

“Did you say something about my hair?” Travis sneered at the feline. “Do you have a problem with it?” 

“Mrooooooooow!” 

“I don’t look like a fucking yuppie, you furball!”

Sal wheezed and collapsed onto the floor, clutching his sides. "Haha! Travis, st-stop it! I can't breathe!"

Travis turned a warm shy pink. “So uh... where do I set my stuff? On the table?”

Sal took a moment to catch his breath. "On… on the table, on the couch. Doesn't really matter."

“Okay.” Travis put his things on the table. “...Shit!”

"Here, I got it." Sal volunteered to retrieve a book which had fallen out of his bag, bending down to pick it up. He stayed down, however, as his eyes scanned over the title. "Dude!" He shouted in amused shock, "You got _Carrie_?!"

Travis grit his teeth. “I wasn’t allowed to read King in high school, okay?”

The gasp that emitted from the boy's mouth made it sound like Travis said he murdered someone. "That is a fuckin’ _travesty!_ Stephen King is an absolute genius and the fact you weren't able to read his work is heartbreaking!"

“...I like him a lot. Some of his books like _IT_ and _The Stand_ are fucking huge, so I’m hoping I get more time for them after college.”

"Dude, I got _IT!_ Let me know if you ever wanna borrow the book, I'd be happy to loan it to you."

“Yeah...” Travis said. “So uh, I kind of bring _Carrie_ around with me like I wear my pendant everyday. I just feel more secure having it around.”

"Really? Care to explain?" Sal crossed his legs on the ground, gazing at Travis in interest. Travis sat on the couch by Gizmo, who proceeded to ignore him and continue watching _Jeopardy!_

“Well, I just feel close to Carrie, like she was me if I was a girl. Though if I had been in her place, I would’ve beaten the shit out of all those other girls at the showers. She did get to blow up everyone with her psychic powers though, so that’s okay.” Travis looked sad. “Her mom was basically my dad. Like me, Carrie just wanted to make her happy, no matter how much she hurt her. Her mom was the only one who understood her and loved her when no one else would, though she hated her too and wished she were never born...”

Sal listened in silence before he got up and took a seat beside Travis. "I think I see where this is going." He placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder. "I remember back in high school, when we talked in the guy's bathroom… you said that your dad was pretty intense. By intense, you meant abusive, didn't you?"

“It’s… it’s not like that.” Travis stared at his hands. “So, you know how we’re reading _Lolita_ now? Dad was convinced gay people and pedophiles were one and the same. With recent reports of corruption in the church due to priests molesting children, Dad wanted to make absolutely sure none of that shit happened in Nockfell. He wanted to make sure that I never ended up like... them.”

"I see… I can understand your dad wanting to prevent incidents of priests molesting kids, but it doesn’t make it right to instill so much fear into you. Being gay and being a pedophile aren’t the same thing! One involves something you’re born with and can’t change about yourself that hurts no one—as long as it’s consensual with everybody involved—and the other means being a predator who takes pleasure in manipulating and abusing kids.”

“I _know_ that now! But yeah… even so, I couldn’t help feeling like a gross fuck even as a kid. For wanting to kiss boys my own age. So I’d do my best to jack off to adult women and I’d be terrified the whole fucking time. But being scared gave me an erection, so I thought I was turned on and I’d been cured. Dad would take me to confessionals where I’d listen to victims of the priests. He warned me that this was the kind of person I’d become if I didn’t control my urges.”

“That’s… that’s fucking horrible.” Sal clenched his fists; his ears were red and his eyes grew dark. “Not just horrible. It’s _bullshit_.”

“Sal…”

“Your father should never have treated you like this! Why put all that effort into cruel scare tactics, then blame you for his own failures? You’re not a monster, Travis, no matter how much he’s brainwashed you into believing that!"

“ _Shut up!_ ” Travis stood up, fuming red. “Don’t you talk about my father like that! He and my faith are all I ever had!”

“I said nothing about your faith!” Sal countered. “Your faith and your father are wholly separate things! Why did you even come here? Why are you in college in the first place, and not some private religious university in the middle of who-knows-the-fuck-where?”

“It’s none of your business, Sally Face! Stop prying into my fucking life!”

Gizmo screeched and backed up at the end of his side of the couch, back arched and hairs on end. This startled Travis into silence, and he stared at his balled fists hanging limply at his sides.

“I… I had to get away.” Travis admitted. “I couldn’t be what my dad wanted me to be. I had different ideas about God and faith and… he didn’t like that. Not one bit.”

“I’m sorry Travis.” Sal said. “I got a little too passionate there. I just… I hated that you had to go through that for so long. You should've been able to come out to a loving family and have them support you wholeheartedly. You should've been able to go through high school not fearing for your life every time you had to go home. It isn’t fair."

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. Just... don’t go after him, please.” Travis trembled. “I-I can’t deal with it. I don’t know what to do, I...”

Sal wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

“It’s okay, Travis. I’m not going anywhere.”

The church boy’s eyes watered, and he hated himself for being so weak. But he let go of his pride and allowed himself to return Sal’s embrace, resting his head on his shoulder.

Sal took a deep breath before he put a hand over Travis's eyes and lifted up his mask to kiss him deeply.

Travis tensed beneath the superficial blindfold, but didn’t pull away. He couldn’t believe how warm his lips felt… how soft and tender they were. There was the bumpiness of scar tissue, but it didn’t detract from his touch. Travis always dreamed of Sal someday trusting him with his face... but more than that, he just wanted to kiss him. Kiss him and kiss him and kiss him.

Sal pulled back slightly to catch his breath. God, sometimes it really sucked ass not being able to breathe properly through his nose. In the midst of him looking down, he saw that Travis _really_ seemed to enjoy that kiss. In a way, it flattered him a bit. 

"Hey, Travis..." Sal began, chuckling softly. "You're hard again."

“Fuck you.” Travis said, smiling at him as he wiped his eyes. 

"Well, I mean, if you really want to." Sal snickered.

“Mroooooow.” Gizmo had calmed down and was immersed in _Jeopardy!_ again.

“Oh I know this one.” Travis said. “What is the Book of Deuteronomy?” 

“What are the Commandments?” The contestant on the TV asked. 

“I’m sorry, the answer is, ‘What is the Book of Deuteronomy?’” the host said. 

“Ugh! What a dumbass.” Travis scowled. 

“Mrooooow.” Gizmo said, whapping a paw at his boner. 

“HEY!”

Sal shooed Gizmo off. "Gizmo, no. Bad kitty. We do not whap at our guests’ dicks."

Travis grumbled and stood up, following Sal to his room. “So we’re gonna fuck then?”

"If that's alright with you. If not, I'm perfectly fine with us giving each other oral."

“Maybe we can just lie together in bed for a while. I just... want to take this all in. I still can’t believe you like me.”

Sal giggled. "I could say the same to you!"

Travis pulled out his hair tie. His blond hair rolled out, looking different from the slick perm he used to have in high school. After tossing aside his jacket and belt, Travis held the hem of his sweater, but hesitated.

"What's wrong, Travis?" Sal asked as he took his own hair down, blue waves cascading along the sides of his face.

“You’ll get pissed all over again if you see my scars.”

Sal chuckled a bit. "No, no. I'll be fine. I think I got it all out of my system."

Travis thought about it before pulling his sweater over his head. Over his dark tan skin were faded white lesions, mostly on the back of his shoulders. The pendant stayed on as a personal rule—Sal held a hand out, stroking the golden cross before gently tracing over the scars with his fingers. He became frigid as he realized one of the scars curved into a specific shape: a pentagram etched deep into Travis’s back. 

"Wh–what the hell?" Sal whispered.

Travis flinched. “I can’t talk about it. Not now.”

Sal nodded in understanding, remaining quiet as if pondering something.

“You don’t mind if for a while we just... kiss?” Travis asked. “It felt really good.”

“Y-Yeah… Travis? I’m taking off my prosthetic.”

“You don’t have to do that. N-Not that I don’t want to see your face! I-I’ve always wanted to—I mean—fuck. What I mean is I understand if you don’t want to because I’ve been a total dick to you. I don’t want you to be pressured into doing something just to make me feel better. But if you still want to do it, I won’t run away or call you a sick monster. I promise. But if you can’t, I get it. I’m happy if we just kiss.”

Sal chuckled to himself, looking up at Travis with a sheepish expression though the blond couldn't see it. 

"I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you did… it's a pretty gruesome sight.” Sal said. “Still… you did trust me with your scars, so I guess it's only fair." 

The shorter male took a deep breath before reaching behind his head to undo the clasps of the prosthetic, his hands shaking during the process—he closed his eyes and with the _click_ of the second clasp, his mask fell to the floor.

Travis often fantasized what Sal’s face would look like, wondered how hideous it would be in hopes it’d turn him off—but the uglier he imagined it, the faster his superficial disgust swirled into arousal. However, seeing the aqua-haired boy’s hesitance shot pangs of guilt through him before the mask was even off; had he regarded Sal as a fetish for him this whole time? Was he using his disfigurement as part of a “damaged” idol to pour his religious guilt into? 

For a while, Sal didn't see Travis looking at him, keeping his eyes closed out of nervous habit.

“I can’t believe anybody would give you shit for this.” Travis said, tentatively raising his hand, asking with his eyes for permission to touch his cheek. “Fuck. I can’t believe _I_ gave you shit for this.”

Sal jumped a bit, prompting him to peek slightly. The fact that Travis didn't look fearful or even disgusted with his scars made his heart swell, and seeing that he wanted to reach out and touch him...

"It's… not just that." Sal murmured, nodding to the other as a means of permission granted. "I… I can't stand the sight of them either.”

“You mean you can’t look at yourself either?” Sal’s cheek felt raw and sensitive, as though Travis was touching the muscle that one usually only saw on a science model. “That’s a mood. Not that what I went through even compares to the shit you’ve been through.” Part of Travis wanted to ask what happened, but he didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable. The fact that Sal was willing to be _this_ naked for him—and not in the ‘show me your genitals’ way—was honestly a privilege he still wasn’t sure he deserved.

"Heh… I know you didn't mean it like that." Sal gingerly leaned into the warmth of Travis's touch, his arms subconsciously reaching up to hug himself. "And yeah. Every time I do, I always think back to _that_ moment when I was a kid. If… if only I had listened to her and just waited. If I hadn't went and tried to go pet that _stupid_ dog… then, maybe I… maybe Mom would still..." Sal's eyes welled up with tears, and the hold on himself grew tighter.

“Whatever happened... it wasn’t your fault. You were a kid. Everybody’s dumb when they’re kids.” Travis embraced him. “I lost my Mom when I was a kid too. Birth complications, they said. She and my little brother didn’t make it...”

"You… you had a little brother?"

“Almost. He left the womb, only to die soon after.”

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." He took Travis's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think Larry actually went through the same thing with his sister."

“He did?” Travis squeezed his hand back. “Fuck, that sucks.”

"Yeah. I imagine that he would've been a great big brother… I can also see you being one too."

“I would’ve been a shit brother. I’m pretty sure I would’ve just taken my frustration out on him. It’s better I’m an only child.”

"I don't believe that. You have the potential of being good, Travis… hell, I'm sure you had it in you all along. You just needed someone to help you see it."

Travis shook his head. “I’m pretty sure I’m always meant for hell, Sal.”

Sal placed a hand on the other's cheek, tilting his head up by his chin. "Stop. It's not fair to you to be so hard on yourself. Christian or not, you're still human and humans make mistakes. It's what we do after those mistakes that determine our character. And from what I'm seeing, you've definitely learned from your mistakes and changed for the better."

“Sal...” Travis swallowed. “I mean... I don’t agree. But even if I don’t understand why, you’ve always been so nice to me. And it makes me so happy...”

Sal just smiled, running a hand through the flowing yellow locks of the person in front of him. 

"Guess I'll just have to help you see it, don't I?" A small laugh escaped from his chest and with that, he lunged forward, pressing his lips against Travis's.

“Mmm—!” Travis cupped the blue-haired man’s cheeks again, returning the kiss with increasing fervor. He mentally apologized to God for being selfish, because fuck, he wanted this for so long... just once, he didn’t want to be afraid, to always be on his guard. He wanted to indulge in his desires, to be with Sal…

Sal snaked his free hand down to take the blond’s other hand in his, interlocking their fingers together. He smiled slightly into the kiss; being able to be close and personal with someone like this without that suffocating piece of plastic in the way… being able to open up to someone and have them fully accept him, it was like a huge weight had been lifted. His mind was less troubled and his heart felt fuller... and he had Travis to thank for all of that.

Travis’s hands moved to Sal’s shoulders, massaging them and combing through his aqua-blue hair. He parted his lips so Sal was free to explore him—his tongue was timid, tracing his partner’s lips before daring to push inside. Sal gave a small hum, acknowledging the push of the tongue and welcoming the gesture with open arms… or open mouth, in this case. 

Intoxicated by the heat of Sal’s mouth, Travis took his time to explore him, trailing his gums and teeth and shyly greeting the tip of his tongue. While Travis's movements were timid and careful, Sal, on the other hand, was bold and brash. He greeted the other’s tongue with his, lapping at the underside and coaxing it out a bit as he pulled away, sucking lightly on the pink flesh. Travis grunted into the kiss before chasing after Sal, determined to prove he was more than capable of catching up with him. Their tongues clashed and he fought to get the upper hand.

Sal dipped a hand down, placing it on Travis's waist and gently brushing his fingers along the other's side as they continued kissing; he was trying his best to keep things as they were and progress at a steady pace, but he was finding it hard to fight the urge to play dirty and tease the blond a bit.

“You okay?" Sal asked, panting slightly as he took a moment to let Travis breathe.

“Yeah.” Travis nodded. “I never dated anyone before.”

Sal couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah? Neither have I. I mean, I've been on a couple first dates before, but that's about it."

“Really? You’re so good at it though. I figure you must’ve done it before...”

"Pfft! Well, some of that knowledge, I picked up on from movies and shit. Maybe a cheesy smut film or two."

“I just thought, well... you’re such a nice person, you must have gone further than that with someone.” Was he projecting _that_ much? Did he want to believe the world loved Sal as much as he did and he was fucking jealous of it?

"That's actually pretty flattering that you think I'm that experienced." Sal chuckled again, caressing Travis's cheek. "But, yeah, no, I've never actually gotten far with anyone either. Not even first base.”

“So... I’m your first?” Travis blushed. “N-Not that I would’ve cared if I wasn’t! Despite, you know, all I said before.”

Sal rolled his eyes, giggling a bit. "Yes, Travis, you're my first."

“Really...” Travis caressed Sal’s cheek with a hooded gaze. “In that case, I’m gonna wreck your ass so fucking hard I’ll have to carry you to class tomorrow.”

"Ohoho! Someone's feeling rather bold now, aren't they!" Sal threw his head back a bit as he cackled loudly. He then pushed Travis down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. "I think you forgot who’s the one in charge here, Phelps.”

“We’ll see about that, Fisher.” Despite the bravado, Travis’s face flushed a deep cherry red. His erection strained inside his pants, the tent pushing against Sal’s stomach and begging for release.

"Heh. You say that..." Sal reached down, giving the blond’s hard-on a hard squeeze. "But your body definitely says otherwise."

“Nnngh...” Travis squirmed beneath him. “Then for fuck’s sake, get my pants off already.”

"Better watch that tone, babe." Sal quickly unfastened Travis's pants, shoving them down along with his boxers before he leaned in to swipe his tongue along the tip of his cock.

Travis practically keened and arched against the mattress, moving his hips to follow Sal’s tongue. They were no longer confined to a tiny stall and they had no fear of getting caught, so Sal could do to him whatever he wanted…

The aqua-haired boy gave a small hum, watching the other boy writhing and gasping beneath him. "Hey, Travis, how fast do you wanna do this?"

“How fast?” Travis answered. There’s no way he wanted to let go of Sal so quickly. Not after everything he confessed to him. He wanted everything he didn’t dare ask before... he wanted to be _dirty._ “What do you mean by fast?”

"Like, do you wanna go slow with the foreplay, or did you wanna skip that part? I don't mind either way, I just wanted to get your take on it before I slowly tease you into madness."

“I’m not here for a quickie or a one-night-stand. If we’re going to do this, then we should go all the way. I... I want to make you _mine,_ Fisher.”

"That's all I needed to hear." With that, Sal sat up before slowly stripping out of his clothes, making it as entertaining for the blond as he possibly could. Once he was completely down to nothing, he straddled Travis once more, moving up to kiss him deeply.

As Sal crushed his lips with his, Travis tangled through his partner’s hair, bewitched by his bushy blue locks. His legs curled around Sal’s waist, binding their bodies closer together. Sal sighed against the other's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck as he gave a slow roll of his hips. Travis shuddered, dipping his hand between them in an effort to hold their cocks together. Their shafts were hot and clammy and his thumb swiped over their tips, which were already sticky with pre-cum from all the tension inside of them.

" _Shit..._ " Sal gasped, the touch sending a sudden jolt down his spine. He continued bucking into Travis’s hand. Travis exhaled over Sal’s neck before nibbling away at the sensitive flesh, claiming his Adam’s apple with a small bite, then licking his way down to his collarbone. His hand worked a rhythm around their shafts, picking up the pace to match their clumsy feverish grinding.

"A-ahhh, _fuck..._ " Sal tilted his head back to give Travis more access to his neck, the small love bites stimulating the sensitive erogenous zones on his body and making his skin heat up under each touch. Travis smirked, pleased at having found one of Sally’s weaknesses. He languidly teased Sal’s neck, sliding his tongue along the innermost slope, nipping and sucking the palest skin to turn it pink, marveling the indents of his teeth left beneath his shoulder...

Sal continued to roughly grind his hips into Travis, squirming at each nip and suck he received. Feeling like he was giving the other too much power, he leaned in and started nibbling on his ear. Travis gasped, responding by slapping his hand over Sal’s ass. He gripped hard and sunk his nails into the tough flesh.

"Fuck! You're making it _really_ hard for me to restrain myself from fucking you right now, Phelps."

“Really? How do you think I feel? I had to restrain myself from fucking you for ages!” Travis nipped and sucked Sal’s earlobe right back. Then he whispered, “You want to fight for the top, Sally Face?”

"I mean, we coulda _been_ doing this a long time ago—!" Sal cut off mid-sentence, keening at the sensation of Travis nibbling his ear. "N-nah, I'm fine with bottoming for this time."

“You’re not going to fight me? You’re not going to try to pin me down?”

Sal giggled, catching hints of the disappointment in Travis's voice. He leaned in and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. "I can still pin you down while I ride your dick, silly."

“I-I know that... I could even offer to hold half my strength back so we’re more evenly matched, and...” Travis face-palmed. “Sorry. I’m no good at this. It’s real obvious I’m a virgin.”

Sal couldn't help but laugh. Travis was just too cute when he was flustered.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sal sat up a bit, reaching over to grab a bottle of lube from the dresser. "Alright then, answer me this: Do you wanna top or do you want me to top? I'm fine with either or."

“Um...” Travis ignored his starving erection in favor of the head on his neck. “I want you to ride on top of me while I fuck you. If that makes sense.”

"Alright then, you're on top." Sal popped open the cap on the lube bottle and was about to squirt some gel onto his hand before he stopped, looking up at Travis. "Do you, uh… wanna help me out with this or do you want me to show you first so you know what to do next time?"

Travis got up on his knees beside Sal. “Could you show me? I don’t want to hurt you. I know first times are supposed to hurt anyway, but still...”

"O-oh, uh… sure. For first times, it depends actually, but uh… yeah.” Pouring the lube to coat his fingers, Sal propped himself up enough so that Travis could properly see; his face flushed as he spread his legs, the exposed position leaving him vulnerable under the other's gaze.

Travis could see Sal was telling the truth; it was odd seeing him become so shy when he was used to imagining him being so shameless about his sexuality. It was obvious to him now that Sal didn’t want to be weak around him any more than Travis wanted to be weak around, well... anyone. Travis used to regard Sal as a sculpture—someone he could shape into however he wanted, especially his face. But Travis was through with fantasies; he wanted the _real_ Sally. He watched Sal in rapt wonder, mouth slightly open in awe.

Doing his best to focus on the task at hand, Sal carefully inserted a finger in, biting his lip to suppress a small whimper as he wiggled the digit around. After a while, he coated his fingers in more lube and pushed another finger in, the warmth in his abdomen stirring slightly as he thrusted them in and out. Even though he was still somewhat embarrassed by the fact that someone was watching, there was a part of him that found it… oddly alluring… which definitely didn't help the arousal he was already feeling.

“I... I think I can try it now." Travis said, taking the lube and pouring a copious amount onto his hand. "I start with one, right?"

"Y-yeah… yeah, but you can do two if you want. I should be stretched out enough to take it." Sal withdrew his fingers and kept himself propped up, using both arms now.

"Here, I got you." Travis nestled himself behind Sal, embracing him with one hand. His slicked fingers tentatively entered Sal, taking in the way his walls closed around them. Sal let out a sharp exhale the moment Travis's fingers entered him… the sensation of someone else's hands felt far different from his own. The blond took his time exploring him, massaging his walls and circling round and round, slowly working his way up. "That feel good...?"

Sal lolled his head back, resting on the other's shoulder as he let himself get lost in the gentle and languid thrusts. "Y-yeah… really good..." He breathed, barely able to speak between the heavy pants and soft moans escaping from his throat.

"Good..." Travis kissed the nape of Sal's neck, peppering it with affection. As his cock nudged heatedly against his partner's back, Travis slid his fingers back and forth inside him, picking up a steady rhythm. He closed his eyes and let the music of Sal's breathing and groans consume him...

Sal arched a bit, his hips slightly rolling into the other's fingers for more friction. The aqua-haired boy allowed himself to get lost in the haze of pleasure as he snaked a hand down to palm at his own dick, the small tinge of shyness he had earlier long discarded by now.

Travis rested his free hand over Sal’s, helping him get off. It was wonderful watching Sal melt like this... why was this ever considered sinful? Didn’t God want His people to bring bliss to each other like this? If the entire purpose of sex was to “be fruitful and multiply,” why did it feel so good? Why was there an entire psalm dedicated to the joy of sex?

"T-Travis..." Sal panted out in a voice barely above a whisper. "I think– _fuck_ –I think I can take another finger now."

“You sound like you’re getting close.” Travis chuckled. “You sure you’ll survive on three fingers before you ride my dick?”

"Psh! H-have you never heard of 'multiple orgasms’ Phelps?" Sal gives a feeble attempt to stick his tongue out at the other boy. Despite the haze in his eyes from being teased and finger-fucked, the shorter male still had a lot of sass in him. "I'm sure I'll be okay. Besides… believe it or not, I got a lot of stamina."

“It’s just that I usually pass out after I cum.” Travis sighed. “Okay Fisher. You asked for it.” Time for the third finger. He moved them slowly at first, uncertain if Sal was ready. But when it was clear he was enjoying himself, Travis thrust his fingers in and out as fast as he could, gripping Sal’s cock and pumping him with his other hand.

" _Haaah~! Sh-shit, fuck, Travis!_ " Sal cried out, panting and arching against Travis, with one hand gripping the bedsheets and the other digging his nails into the other's forearm… almost like he was trying to keep himself steady, his body shaking from the intensity of it all. Travis’s hand and fingers worked faster and faster, and Sal’s neck was turning cranberry red from all the kisses and nibbles and sucks the blond decorated him with. His thrusts hit a spot which drove Sal out of his mind, his screams and gasps and the scratching in his forearm spurring him on—Travis bit his earlobe again and sucked. Hard.

Sal opened his mouth to warn Travis, but he could hardly even get the words out; his cock twitched in the other's hand as his body trembled violently. He came with a loud gasp, arching back and digging his nails deeper into the blonde's forearm as spurts of white shot out from his cock, painting his stomach.

Fuck, it was the hottest sight Travis had seen his whole life. Sal looked like he fell right out of heaven with how flushed and wet he was... He throbbed against Sal’s back, though it wasn’t enough to make him cum himself. The soft brush of Travis's fingers against Sal's spent cock elicited a high-pitched whimper from the blue-haired male. 

"Fuck!" Sal shot right up, hovering a hand over himself in an attempt to prevent any further overstimulation.

“A-Are you okay?” Travis withdrawn his fingers out of him.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry, my dick is, like, really sensitive right now."

“It’s okay. Just... take it all in, Sal.” 

Sal smiled, resting against Travis's chest as he took his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thanks, Travis." The words fell softly from his lips as he took a moment to let himself relax. Halfway into coming down from his high, he shifted a bit. "We should go ahead and take care of you as well, I can feel you poking my back, still." He giggled.

“Oh, yeah. That. I think I’ve been hard for so long it’s actually starting to get kind of painful.” Travis stroked Sal’s hair out of his eyes.

"You should've said something sooner! I could've changed positions or something so we would have both been feeling good."

“Look, I was distracted! It’s not my fault you’re so damn attractive!”

Sal chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that… still, that's no excuse." Sal planted a gentle kiss on Travis's nose. "In any case, since I'm good and stretched out now, I guess we can move on to the main event."

“Aren’t you still recovering, though? You uh... you could finish sucking my dick first. I won’t mind having to wait.”

Sal smiled and shook his head. "Nah, don't worry. I'm fine. Now, lie back."

“If you say so...” Travis lay back on the bed, his wheat-colored hair fanned out behind him and his dark tan body on display for Sal in all its bitten glory, complete with his swollen left eye that never quite healed and the golden cross pendant disheveled on his chest. He expected to be ashamed or too shy to show himself like this, and yet... for once, Travis wanted to show him who he was. He wanted to show Sal a body that for once, he felt... _good_ about.

Sal climbed up on the bed and straddled the blond, his lips cracked into an even wider grin as he gazed down at him… the aqua-haired boy was so happy and _proud_ for Travis, knowing that it took so much time and strength for him to be here like this. The shorter male leaned in and kissed his forehead. "You ready?"

“Yeah...” Travis closed his eyes from the kiss and nodded. “...I love you, Sally Face. I think you should know that.”

"...I love you too, Travis." Sal gave the blond a gentle kiss on the lips, threading his fingers through the long golden strands of his hair and squeezing his pendant before sitting back up, hovering over him. He positioned himself so that the other's cock was right against his entrance; taking a deep breath, he braced a hand on the bed before slowly easing down.

“A-Ah! Saaaaal...” Travis gasped. His hands reached for Sally’s, clutching them tight. “Are... are you okay?”

Sal returned his hand with a small reassuring squeeze, his eyes screwed shut as he took a moment to process the foreign sensation of something so thick going inside him… he hadn't even bottomed out yet and it already felt like it was a lot to take in. 

" _Fuck._ Y-yeah...yeah, 'm fine, 'm fine. I just– _shit_ –you're definitely thicker than I thought." Sal let out a breathless chuckle.

“D-Don’t hurt yourself, Fisher.” Travis breathed through clenched teeth. Being well-hung was a double-edged sword—it meant he could prove his “virility” to the assholes in high school without outing himself as a virgin, and nobody could say he was compensating for anything. On the other hand, stereotypes regarding Scary Brown Men followed him like a specter and his father regarded his size as nothing more than a reminder of what a disgusting beast he was; a hideous satyr no one would ever love.

"Heh… d-don't worry, I'll be careful. Plus, even if I do, it's fine. I've been through much worse, anyway, so this is a cakewalk." Sal flashed Travis a cocky little smirk, pushing back the strands of hair that hung in front of his face. In truth, the shorter male was a bit nervous as to how much of Travis he'd be able to take, but he'd be _damned_ if he was gonna be intimidated by some fucking penis. Taking another shaky breath, he sank himself down more, repeating the process until he was fully seated on Travis's lap. He stayed there for a moment, panting a bit. "Hah… finally..." God, he felt so _full_ ; the sensation from that alone was enough to make his own dick spring back to life.

Carefully, Travis sat up so he could take Sal’s face back in his hands and kiss him. His boyfriend’s walls squeezed tight around him, warm and smooth and tantalizing, and he desired so much to go deeper into him, but Sal’s comfort came first no matter how stubborn the shorter male was. After all, didn’t he say he wanted this to feel good for both of them? Travis traced Sal’s lips with his tongue, then invited his for a dance.

Wrapping his arms around Travis's neck, Sal kissed back with the same amount of passion and desire, parting his lips slightly. His tongue poked out, meeting the other's halfway before coiling around it. Sal was delicious, flooding Travis’s senses as though he swallowed from the grail of life. He sighed as their tongues played together, and his hips began to squirm.

Eventually Sal pulled back from the kiss, his lips still ghosting Travis's as he gave a slow roll of his hips, "You can move now, if you want to."

Travis wrapped his arms around him, a low groan leaving his lips as his hips shifted a little faster. He was still cautious—he didn’t want to ruin the moment he and Sal were building together—but every time he moved, it was like a wave of ecstasy washed over his pelvis and groin and then up the rest of his body.

“Oh... oh god...” Travis breathed.

The blue-haired boy couldn't help the string of giggles that left his throat; he hadn't expected Travis to be so… _vocal_ , but he'd be lying if he said he didn't find it cute. It was also a _really_ huge turn-on for him, oddly enough. Each sound spurred Sal on more and more by the minute, prompting him to try and match the other's pace as he rolled his hips, panting from the stimulation.

“Sal... Sal...” Travis whimpered and buried his forehead on Sal’s shoulder, clinging to him tighter as his thrusts increased at a more dramatic pace. He didn’t know what he was doing... god, he didn’t even know if he was doing it _right._ But he did know just how good Sal felt—being _with_ him as well as inside him—and he intended to get as lost and deep into the feeling as possible.

Sal embraced Travis as he continued to bounce on his cock, his face nuzzling inbetween the long curtains of his hair to place a small hickey just behind the other's ear—somewhere someone won't really notice unless they were actually looking for it—he also took the time to nibble tenderly at the lobe, and a few soft moans escaped in the process.

"Ahh~! T-Travis...!" When Travis brushed against his prostate, it elicited a string of sounds out of Sal that were honestly pretty surprising, even to himself. It was one thing for that spot to be rubbed at with fingers… but it was even more intense now.

“Mmmn...! Fuck...!” Travis’s nails raked along Sal’s back, and he bucked faster and faster into his partner’s exquisite heaven—his balls slapped against Sal’s flesh with each plunge, and Sal’s odd lustful cries spurred his own.

_No, no wait—!_

Travis was so so close... but before he could stop himself, his hips stuttered and a guttural groan escaped his throat as he poured his climax deep inside Sal. Sal gasped softly, hugging Travis tightly and shivering at the sensation of his warm seed filling him up.

“I-I’m sorry!” Travis shuddered. “I’m so sorry...” He was quickly getting soft and he was slipping out of Sal, and he can’t, not when Sal hadn’t come yet, no... 

_I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry_

"Travis, it's okay. You don't have to apologize, it happens." Sal pulled Travis close, letting him rest his head on his chest as he rubbed his back.

“I was supposed to... we were both supposed to feel good...” Travis swallowed. “I fucked it up...”

"No, no. You didn't fuck up at all. You're right, we were supposed to feel good together… and we did. Even if we both didn't finish at the same time."

“I...” Travis winced and pulled himself out. His hands no longer clawed at Sal’s back, but he clung tight to him all the same. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you.”

“Travis…”

“I’m sorry for treating you like shit when we could have been happy together all this time... I thought it would be easier if we went back to how we were than risk fucking it all up if I told you how I really felt. I caused you so much trouble and pain... I was supposed to make up for that...”

“Travis!” Sal tried to get the other's attention as he rambled on in a flustered panic.

“My father was right—I’m just a fucking burden to anyone who’ll ever know me. I’d only drag you down, I would never make you happy—!”

" _Travis!_ " In one swift motion, Sal took a hold of Travis by his face and kissed him deeply to shut him up.

Travis’s father had never tolerated failure; he’d berate the hell out of him for his mistakes and told him the world wouldn’t be nearly as kind and forgiving. Sal was everything his father despised, the very personification that his beliefs were wrong. Sal, who had always forgiven him, insisted in seeing the good inside him while all Travis could see was the worst in himself. Sal, who was too stubborn to give up no matter how many times he pushed him away. Sal, neither angel nor monster, but human.

"Stupid, I said it was okay… why are you crying?" Sal asked, his voice soft as he wiped away the tears running down the other's cheeks. "Hey, hey… it’s okay, Travis." Sal gently pressed their foreheads together, caressing the blond’s cheek and rubbing his back with his other hand. A part of Sal wanted to ask… wanted to know of all the horrid things that he went through under his father's roof, but he knew Travis wasn't ready for that yet. Right now, the most important thing was making him feel better.

“...I love you, Sal.” Travis murmured. He was worn out from sex and crying, and he lay his head on Sal’s chest, keeping him locked in embrace.

"I love you too, Travis." Sal wrapped his arms around the other, smiling sweetly as he leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of his head. He snaked a hand up into the blond’s hair, playing with it and twirling the long strands around his fingers.

Travis hummed in content, letting Sal play with his hair. For the first time since he dared leave his father’s house, he felt… safe. Like nothing could hurt him again.

"Feeling better now?"

“...I want to stay like this forever.”

Sal snickered. "Technically, we can't, ‘cause we gotta eat and stuff. Then there's also homework, among other things… but I wouldn't mind it if you wanted to stay over tonight. Maybe we can try again and pick up where we left off from earlier. "

“That’d be nice.” Travis agreed. “Maybe we’ll even tackle the damn homework together. It gets lonely at my dorm, since my roommate usually goes off doing his own thing.”

"Hahah. Yeah, that's understandable."

“Fuck, your bed is warm.” Travis said as he lay down. “You’re really okay with me sleeping here?”

Sal giggled a little, nuzzling the other softly. "You look like you're about to fall asleep now! So yeah, I may as well get used to the idea. But no, seriously, I'm more than okay with it."

“Sure, okay...” Travis nuzzled him back before he was out like a light. There was still a lot he and Sally needed to work on; they’d been antagonistic for so long that the transition to being lovers was going to be hell of a lot of awkward. But Travis was willing to try. It was thanks to Sal that he realized he could.

The church boy eventually woke up to Gizmo sitting on his face. The room filled with Travis’s colorful swearing and the ringing of Sal’s laughter.

Not a bad start.


End file.
